Generally, to prevent wooden products from being transformed into components having crevices, distortions, etc., the water contained in the wood has to be substantially removed during the processing of the exploited log.
Convention wood processing method used a natural drying method or an artificial drying method for reducing the percentage of water contained in the wood. But these methods require much drying time for the wood, thereby causing the cost of the product to be increased.
In the present invention, the water contained in the wood is uniformly removed through a special reprocessing process without using conventional drying methods. Thus, the wood fiber is regularly contracted without being destroyed, whereby the density of the wood is increased. Accordingly, the present invention has advantages capable of improving the reprocessing of the wood and preventing a waste of wood resources caused by flaws in the product.